


Your ours now. Sweetheart

by Fandomficgalore



Category: Negan - Fandom, The Walking Dead, daryl dixon - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Dom/sub, Fingering, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Swearing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomficgalore/pseuds/Fandomficgalore
Summary: Negan doesn't like it when he doesn't get his own way.





	1. Chapter one.

 

Chills ran down your spin as you watched him through your window. He was ripping your home apart. The home everyone had fought so hard to keep thriving. He laughed. You knew all of this was a game to him. He took and took but never had any mercy for anyone else.

It brought tears to your eyes, but you didn’t want to show them. You didn’t want him to know that you were weak. You took a deep breath, hoping it will end soon. But it never did. Every two weeks he arrived. With more men and more trucks. Taking whatever he pleased. Looking down the street you saw Daryl. Your fiend. Your companion. Your own saviour. His eyes were black. Shoulders broad. Chest puffed out. You knew he was angry.

He was going to do something. Something he would regret. You knew it. You felt it. Rushing down the stairs and out of your home you pushed in front of him. “Please Daryl.. don’t do this” you pleaded. Begged. He looked at you, but it wasn’t him, it was just pure rage looking back at you. That chill came back down your spine again.

“DARYL”

Nothing.

He marched over to the man who was causing your friends hell.

“Look who we have here…if it isn’t shit stain Daryl.. getting all fired up again.” Your breath caught in your throat. You had to do something. You had to before Daryl made this worse. You just had too. “Daryl” you called.

“Please don’t make this any worse than it already is” you pleased

“Sounds to me your lady friend has a better set of balls on her than you do Daryl” you turned around and looked into his eyes.

This wasn’t the first time you saw him and it wouldn’t be the last. You just hated the thought of your best friend doing something stupid to get himself killed. You had to intervene. Pleadingly you stepped forward in front of Daryl. With your back against his chest. You could still feel him breathing even though you weren’t physically touching each other. . His anger radiated off him like a fire on a cold winters night.

“Negan” you gulped. “This is all we have the moment, please, I’m begging you. Just take it and go before anything else happens”

Negan licked his lips. You could feel his eyes start from your feet and worked all the way your body. Taking in every inch. Every curve. He signed or was it a moan. You weren’t quite sure. You didn’t move but stood your ground with all your might. You were certain that no one was going to get killed today. He whistled. That high pitched annoying whistle that you hated so much.

“Finally it looks like someone has come out their shell. Y/N I’ve been waiting for the day for you to get all feisty. It’s always the quiet ones” he winked at you

It made you feel disgusting but you tried your hardest not to show it. You felt movement behind you.

Daryl’s rage was growing by the second. Putting your left hand up behind you, you tried to grip his arm. Reassure him that everything was fine. You and Daryl never spoke much in dangerous situations. Both of you could communicate with hand gestures or glances you gave towards each other. It normally worked. But not this time. You felt a hand against your left arm, Daryl tried to move you out of the way, a fist had formed in his other hand. Trying to take a swing for Negan. You were pushed to the ground in the process. Smack. You heard over your shoulder. Your whole body shuddered at the sound. How could he be so stupid you thought. Turning your head you looked towards Negan whom had a hand on his cheek. He glanced over to you and gave you that million dollar smile and wink again.


	2. Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan doesn't like it when he doesn't get his own way.

“Shit,” you said under your breath. You knew what that look meant. You knew Daryl was in trouble. Your heart dropped.

You stood up and grabbed Negan’s arm. Looking into your eyes you begged him. He yanked your arm away and started walking towards Daryl. Trembling you rushed to get in front of Negan.

“Please Negan, don’t do this, you don’t need to do this…I’ll do anything”

He stopped. Dead in his tracks and looked at you. His eyes pierced your soul. Tilting his head, he brought his hand to his chin and licked his lips.

“DON’T TOUCH HER” Looking behind you, you saw Daryl with a look that you have seen before.

“Well, someone has to pay for punching me, Daryl. Lucille is getting hungry and I hate to keep a lady waiting”

Rick coughed and tried to step forward.

“Ah, Rick the Dick, who are you going to offer to take the punishment this time?”

Seconds past, which felt like hours.

“Me”

All three men looked at you. Looking down at the ground, you didn’t want to see the hurt in Daryl’s or Ricks’ eyes. They knew this was a death sentence for you. They knew what was coming next.

“Well fuck me sideways, she does have a set of balls” Caressing his chin again, you could see the clocks turning in his mind, making plans.

“Well sweetheart, it’s your lucky day. I’m feeling generous. So, I’m going to take you back to the Sanctuary…but I’m also going to take Daryl with me…because…well I can”

One of Negan’s guys came towards you and grabbed you up the arm. Pulling you towards one of the cars. Another man grabbed Daryl with the same force and shoved him into a pickup. The door slammed behind you in the back seat of the black 4x4. The other door opened and of course, Negan climbed in, taking a seat next to you. Grinning.

You tried to your best to get away from me, but it didn’t work. In such a small confined space, he placed his hand on your left thigh. You didn’t want to look at him, you didn’t want to be near him. Your body froze from the contact and you kept your eyes forward.

“I’ve got to give you sweetheart, out of your shit people, I did not think for one minute you had it in you?”

You stayed silent; you didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of talking.

The car the journey felt like a lifetime before you got to the sanctuary. Negan kept trying to talk to you. In the end, he resorted to talking at you as you refused to respond. The car came to a halt. You didn’t move. The car door opened and you forced out of your spot, looking around you tried to search for Daryl. To no avail, you couldn’t find him. You didn’t know what was happening but you were rushed inside, down some steps and through a long corridor. That’s when you saw it. A rusted door. It opened and you pushed inside. Darkness overcame the room and you were left…alone…afraid.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a secret that she has been kept hiding, but not for much longer.

Days past, or it felt like days to you before you had any real contact with another human being. They passed your food through the door without even looking or speaking to you. You felt so alone. Darkness was the only thing that you kept you company, or making you insane. Or both in this case. The thing that tormented you the worst was you did not know if Daryl was ok. You didn't care about yourself, to be honest, you only cared about him. You cared about other people all your life, you were a doctor before the apocalypse and your caring instinct never went away. 

Trying to rest, you closed your eyes with your back against the wall. Knock, knock, knock. Where was that coming from? Looking around, there was no obvious answer. Knock, knock....knock knock. Now, this had started to get on your nerves. Standing up you huffed.   
"Just shut up!" you wanted to shout but kept it quiet for your own safety.   
"Y/n"   
"Daryl?"   
How was this even possible. You started to look around your eight by six cell again and there it was. In the corner, right of the door. An air vent. Crouching down next to it you found comfort knowing he was still alive.   
"How are you holding up Daryl?"   
A grunt. That was all his response, but that is all you needed at the moment. You both talked for a while, about anything and everything. It was nice to know the other one was alive and doing well. Or as well one can be in a prisoner situation.   
"Y/n, you have to tell him"  
"Tell him what Daryl?" You knew exactly what he meant.   
"That you're a doctor. It's your only way out of this shit hole...and one of us needs to survive this y/n...and we both know I'm not."   
You signed knowing he was right. There had to be a way to get both of you out of this alive and unharmed. Or as unharmed as Negan would allow. 

You didn't notice the door opening to your cell or that a figure was standing there watching you talk to the air vent. A low chuckle came from that direction. You froze. Your back was turned to the person and you were on all fours.   
"Well, I can get used to seeing you this position y/n"   
Those chills came rushing back down your spine again. Turning slowly, you came face to face with Negan. You gulped, hoping he hadn't heard much of the conversation between you and Daryl.   
"So darlin, it looks like you have a secret that you weren't going to share with me. I'm heartbroken, honestly" He grabbed his chest for that extra stupid dramatic effect.   
"I...I.. do"   
"I...I...what? Think that shit is going to fly with me? Rick the Dick maybe, but with me, not a chance in this living hell...Simon, get her up to her room and make sure she showers, she smells like shit"   
"Yes, Boss. Err what about the other one Boss?"  
"Do the same, get them cleaned and both in my room...NOW dickhead!" 

Simon grabbed onto you with an almighty force. Walking up some stairs you still haven't seen Daryl, which made your heart drop. At the top of the stairs, you came to a set of double doors. Simon opened them and pushed you in without a care of where you landed.   
"Showers through there" He pointed behind you. "Get ready before Boss gets mad"   
He walked out and slammed the doors behind him. Quickly doing as you were told. You opened the bathroom door and started the shower.   
Hot water flowed from the shower head. Could this be real? You haven't had a hot shower in so long. You wanted to savour the moment but you knew deep down that you wouldn't be allowed to.   
Another slam of the door brought you back to your senses. Shit! What if it was Negan? You weren't even ready and he is going to find you naked and wet and...  
"y/n?" It was Daryl, you signed. Turning off the water to the shower you stepped out and grabbed the nearest towel. You walked out into the main bedroom.   
"All yours" you signed.   
Daryl looked right at you, you could have sworn he started to eye you up.   
Taking a deep breath you tried to look for some clean clothes but it was no to avail. 

You took a seat on the bed wrapped in a towel still dripping wet from the shower. You heard Daryl turn on the water and you decided to just sit. Do nothing else but sit and have a nice couple of minutes to yourself. Or you tried to at least.   
Daryl couldn't have been more than two minutes in the shower before he got out with a towel just wrapped his middle. His chest was bare and glistening from the water. You gulped, now was not the time to be thinking of this. You saw those big, strong, bulging arms. Was he flexing? No, don't be so stupid y/n.   
You tried to avert your eyes but it didn't work. You looked down at the floor at the disgusting carpet that obviously hasn't been cleaned in a while. You felt the bed on your left side dip. Daryl was sitting next to you looking at the same spot you were.   
"Well isn't this fucking fantastic...I have a doctor and a shit stain prisoner" the words went through your body as sharp as ice. You looked towards the door and saw Negan with a massive grin on his face.   
"Stand up Doc, let's get a proper look at ya" you did as you were told without any hesitation. You didn't want this to escalate.   
"Hot damn girl, where have you been hiding" Blushing you turned your face away from him. You could see out of the corner of your eye Daryl was getting uncomfortable.   
"Daryl, Daryl, Daryl, what are we going to do with you?" Negan walked towards him and placed a hand on his chin, forcing Daryl to look at him.   
Daryl, to your surprise, stayed silent.   
"You know, I could make this very interesting...for me" Negan laughed. "Because as far as I was aware you two were fucking each other? But no, Rick the Dick made it very clear that you y/n were single...so I said to myself 'Negan, you handsome son of a gun, you need to make that hot damn sex on legs women your wife'...and then y/n, you offered yourself to me on a platter didn't you. All for this shit stain" Negan pushed Daryl on the bed. His face turned towards you and he approached you as if you were his prey. Creeping towards you.   
"So I have an offer Y/N... well a few actually.   
Number one: Become my wife and Daryl can live in the cell for this rest of his days and you will never see him again.   
Number Two; Become a doctor...but I get to fuck you as much as I want and little shit stain gets to watch every single time.   
Number Three; I get to keep you both as my pets and I will fuck you both as much as I want...It's your choice Y/N but you have ten seconds to make the decision."


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has the reader decided to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very dark chapter, if it offends then please do not read.

You just stared blankly at him, how were you going to make a decision like this.  
"Times, ticking sweetheart. Choose."  
You looked at Daryl, hoping he would help. Nope, he just looked at the floor looking like he wanted the floor to eat him alive at this point.  
"Two, one... Times up. Looks like I am going to have to choose for you. Hot damn this is fun... mmmm...what to do, what to do?" Negan edged towards Daryl forcing him to look up. "Well shit stain, what do you think? Shall I keep y/n all to myself and lock you up, or torment the both of you?"  
You knew it was a rhetorical question but you also hoped Daryl wouldn't go down without a fight.

SLAP. What the actual fuck just happened? It occurred so fast you couldn't comprehend it at first.  
Negan had hit Daryl.  
"Well, cuckold. I asked you a question."  
You could see the rage in Daryl's eyes forming, but he restrained himself from doing anything.  
"Don't hurt him Negan, please I'm begging you?" You hoped that might have done something, but your judgement knew better.  
Negan's face turned towards you, slowly. To slow for your own liking actually.  
"Hot damn Doc, I would prefer if you were begging me for something else" He turned towards Daryl, "Looks like your lady friend has saved your life...I'm not going to lock you up after all...I know though I can still torture you in other ways shit stain... Get up and strip, shit stain...and don't make ask me twice"  
A bewildered look spread across Daryl. Negan couldn't be serious, could he?  
"I'm as serious as a heart attack, now stip...BOTH OF YOU!"  
Without hesitation, both of you did as you were told. Dropping the towel, it hit the floor like a nail to your heart. 

You looked down to the floor not wanting to acknowledge anyone else in the room, this was embarrassing enough for you. You could hear Negan chuckling to himself over by the bed.  
"Come here Doc" he called.  
Gulping, you took very slow and tiny steps. You didn't want this to happen. You definitely didn't want this to be the first time Daryl saw you naked. But, it was a life or death situation. If you didn't do as you were told, who knows what will happen. You finally were standing in front of Negan in your most vulnerable state.  
"Hot dam, Doc, your body is...fuck, it's that amazing I can't even describe it."  
You still didn't want to look at him. A hand came up to your chin pushing your head up and your eyes meeting his. He smiled, very sweetly at you. It made you want to gag.  
"Shit stain, come here" Negan pointed beyond you. Daryl did the same as you. Crept up very slowly and without a word. He took his place and stood silently still.  
"Now, shit stain, you are going to watch. No touching yourself though, or there will be trouble." You felt Daryl's shaky breath on your neck.  
Negan's hands were on your hips, slowly moving up to your breasts, cupping them ever so softly. How could a man who was feared, and constantly killed people, was so soft when it came to being with a woman?  
He started to leave butterfly kisses on your neck. You tried so hard to not moan. This was not the time to be aroused.  
His hands moved down from your breasts on to your hips again. His left moved further down, to your thigh. He was trailing a pattern on your hot skin. You felt your body betray you. The heat between your legs grew and you knew you were getting wetter by the second. You always to be with two guys but not this way. His fingers trailed up to the inside of your thighs finding your core. He traced over your clit and a moan escaped your lips. You wanted to run..far and fast but your body was betraying you. You had become frozen in your space, not knowing what to do. 

Negan's fingers went between your wet fold and entered you slowly at first. You tried to switch off your mind. He picked up his pace, whilst his thumb was pressed against your clit moving around in circles. You threw your head back wanting it to be over. You felt a tightness in between your legs and knew what was coming, or more who. Biting your lip you wanted it over, but hands come around your ass and lifted you up. Slowly, you were lowered on to Negan. His cock filled you in more ways than you could imagine. You shut your eyes.  
"Now, now Doc I want those beautiful y/e/c open. Shit stain get behind me and make sure she does as she told"  
Without hesitation, Daryl moved behind Negan and looked at you with hurt and reassurance in his eyes. You didn't look away, maybe he could save you from this hell. You felt Negan thrusting up into you, faster and faster, his head went into the crock of your neck whilst moans escaped his lips. You kept your eyes locked with Daryl the entire time. Negan was thrusting up into you, making you weaker and the coil between your legs tighten. Prying your eyes opened you looked at Daryl. He started to get hard and you knew he wanted to touch himself, if only it was him that was fucking you. Negan's thrust became slopier and faster you knew he was close. You started to move and match his speed, you tried anything to make this just go faster and end it.  
"Hot dam" Negan shuddered. 

He pushed you off him and got up from the bed. You collapsed with tears coming to your eyes.  
"Clean her up shit stain!"  
Daryl, without saying a word went to the bathroom and came back with a damp cloth and started to clean in between your legs ever so softly. You just laid there wishing none of this would have happened. You started to cry and the next thing you knew two large arms have hoisted you up and you were in Daryl's lap, just laying there, crying, until the whole room went dark.


	5. What has happened to you?

A week had passed, and Negan had seen you every single night with Daryl without fail. Daryl was forced to do the same thing and position himself behind you, holding on to you while Negan chased his own pleasure. Every night Daryl was the one to clean you up and look after you. It started to become a routine that you did not want to break because you felt safe when he was around.   
"We won't be needing you around this evening shit stain. My men are outside go and follow them, they have a surprise for you" Your eyes widened.   
"NO, he stays!" You screamed.   
With pleading eyes, Daryl looked at you not wanting for you to start a fight or something worse. Pursuing your lips together, you lowered your head in defeat. Making his way to the door, Daryl could not look at you. The atmosphere in the room changed and became cold and heavy.   
That night became a blur after Daryl, your mind didn't you to remember for a reason.   
Nights had passed, thinking about it you did not know how had. Your mind was still blocking everything for you. Luckily. However, Daryl wasn't there during your time with Negan. Something inside of you knew something was wrong. Dread came over your body like a knife to your heart when you thought about Daryl. What could they be doing to him? Why haven't you seen him? How long has it actually been since you have seen him?   
The worst outcome crossed your mind and water started to come to your eyes. Daryl was the only thing that kept you sane, the only person who gave you comfort and now, he was, gone.   
Nights turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. Or so you thought, you could not keep track after a while. Still, Daryl was nowhere to be seen or heard from.   
The next night Negan had not to take advantage of you. This was unusual, he had you every night you ever since you got to the Sanctuary. You chest began to tighten, breathing began to quicken. Shallower. Everything starts to spin, your eyes could not focus on the room. Black. 

"Y/N?"   
Blinking.   
"Y/N?"   
"Y/N wake up!"   
Blinking, your eyes and mind began to wake up. Turning your head to the left, you saw a blurry figure standing next to you.   
"She is awake, Boss."   
Hang on a minute, was that, Daryl?   
You tried to sit up on whatever surface that was causing your backache.   
A steady hand went to your shoulder and pushed you back down.   
"Daryl?" questioning him, you tried to look in his eyes.   
There was nothing, but pure darkness, his soul, had left. He looked forward, not acknowledging you in the slightest.   
"Well done, Shit stain, you can leave I need to have words with the y/n."   
Without hesitation, Daryl left, no protest just followed the order like he had done it his whole life.   
"Y/n, what am I going to do with you. I don't see for one night, and you have a panic attack and blackout?"   
"What have you done to him?" You questioned.   
"Nothing that a bit of obedience training didn't sort out!"   
Narrowing your eyes, you wished that looks could kill.   
"Maybe I'll send Simon in my absences from now on?"   
"NO! Send Daryl...please." pleading, you wanted to see if any of your Daryl was left in him.   
"You would like that too much Y/n, maybe we should invite him anyway?"   
You face must have changed because Negan laughed. Turning his back, he left, leaving you all alone.   
Hours passed, and you were sat in your cell, alone. Footsteps could be heard outside, they were heavy and made your whole cell shake. The open door slowly and Daryl was stood in front of you.   
Getting up from the floor, you followed him to Negan's room. Or tried to, he walked very fast. Reaching the bedroom, Daryl opened the door and walked in before you. Creeping in behind him, you saw Negan already on his bed. Sprawled out like there was no tomorrow with his shirt off, chuckling away to himself like he does every time you see him.   
You stood there in front of both of them not wanting to make eye contact. You hadn't showered in a couple of days, and you felt dirty, filthy even. Like a layer of dirt was resting on your skin and you wanted to get rid of it, quickly.   
"You know the routine by now Y/n!"   
You rushed to the bathroom to try and get some sort of comfort from the hot water. Turning the shower on slowly, you undressed, folding your clothes and placing them in the corner.   
Stepping into the shower, you let the hot water run over your body. You knew not to take too long. Otherwise, there would be consequences for this particular action. You were washing your hair, eye closed when you could hear the doorknob turning, your heart stopped. You held your breath. Nothing was said, but you could fell the person getting closer to you. They turned the shower off and threw a towel towards you. This could be an exciting night, you thought.   
Stepping out of the shower, you dried yourself off. Looking in the mirror, you noticed how your face has changed since the time you have been here. In the reflection of the mirror, you saw something hanging off the door, turning around, you saw a red lingerie set. Assuming Negan wanted you to wear, you dried off and changed into it. Where he got it from, during the Apocolypse, you had no idea. 

You walked out into Negan's bedroom, you notice both men looking at you. Negan waved a finger at you and beckoned you to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry about this being so late..


	6. The things I would do to you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot what plot?

Standing there you were shocked, Daryl didn’t look like himself and the first time you were going to have sex with him was in front of the fucking Negan. Cringing, you walked forward slowly, not trying to make eye contact but not wanting to make yourself look weak either. You did not want this man to win and take anything else from you, including your pride. 

As you walked closer you could see Negan licking his lips, he was overly excited about this for some reason but you did not know why. Gulping you stood in front of Negan, not wanting to take your attention away from him. He shook his head. 

“Not today, today...I’m going to watch whilst shit stain here has his way with you” 

A look of shock must off washed over your face as Negan started to laugh.   
You headed towards Daryl and the man you once knew was no longer there, his eyes were still dark. He lifted a hand to caress your check and it travelled down your neck ever so gently. Then his hand was around your neck and he was pressing down with force and pushed you into the wall. A moan left your mouth not expecting the force or his move but you had to admit to yourself that his strength and dominance turned you on.

With his hand still attached to your neck, his mouth went to your ear and he left butterfly kisses just behind your ear lobe. Moaning again, you knew your body was betraying you, but you wanted this for so long. Your hands started to move onto Daryl’s back when all of a sudden you felt him grind into you. He was still clothed, you had that underwear set that Negan had left on the bathroom door. It started to get too much, you needed him. 

“Daryl...please”   
“Please what darling?” you heard over Daryl’s shoulder. Drawing your attention back to him, you totally forgot that Negan was there in the room with the two of you. You moved your head to the right, blushing. Daryl took his chance and attacked your neck, biting, kissing. 

“Move her onto the bed shit stain” Without hesitation, Daryl did what was commanded of him. He lifted you up, forcing you to wrap your legs around his middle. He stepped back a few spaces and his back hit the bed. You were on top straddling him. You could feel his hard member underneath your underwear and through his pants. His hands moved from under your ass to your breasts, grabbing onto them with hunger. You rolled your hips down onto him, trying to get some friction of any kind. His hands slowly went from your breasts to behind you and he unclasped your bra. He rolled down the straps on your bra and threw your bra across the room. His mouth latched onto your now exposed nipple, biting and sucking. You felt another moan leave your body. He forcefully lifted you up and put your back on the bed, Negan was now just above your head, looking up to him you saw a massive smirk plastered on his face. 

Drawing your attention back to Daryl, he had got up from the bed and removed his shirt. Marvelling at his tight muscles, you wanted him even more and you had to have him there and then. He reached down to his trousers that is when you stopped him. You reached down and undid his fly. Ever so slowly to make sure to tease him. He was growing impatient but this just made your core tighter with excitement. You released his member from the confinement of his pants and you gasped. His length was very impressive but his girth was even more so. Without hesitation, you wrapped your mouth his head and looked up at him. The lust in his eyes made you moan against him. Bobbing your head up and down, his hand went to the back of your hair and grabbed onto your hair. Deep down this was on your favourite things when a man grabbed onto your hair whilst you sucked him off. Relaxing your throat you took him down further and hummed. Just to tease him that little bit more. 

He thrust his hips into your mouth at a speed that was very impressive and made you moan even louder.   
“Now fuck her shit stain”   
The voice coming behind you was full of lust and hunger.   
You didn’t think it could be possible but Daryl’s eyes went darker full of lust. Removing your panties, his fingers went slowly back to your core, teasing you as you did to him. He dipped his fingers into your core ever so softly. He pulled his fingers out slowly and covered his throbbing cock with your juices. Lifting your legs up, he angled himself towards your core. He looked at you and smiled. One thrust and he was in you, filling you fully. He started off slowly and this just made you frustrated. Moving your hips in time with his, his thrust got faster and harder, hitting that sweet spot inside of you, over and over again.   
“Daryl...don’t stop.” you pleaded with him. You could feel the knot forming in the lower part of your stomach you needed this, you wanted it. Daryl, picked up his pace making sure he didn’t slow down as he wanted to chase his own release. The top of his body, feel onto you and he groaned into your ear, making your release come even sooner. A few more thrusts and both of you moaned at the same time. Clenching your insides around this length made him groan even louder. He pulled out and laid next to you. 

“Now that was a show you two, but everyone forgot about me” You looked back at Negan and in all honesty, you actually did forget about him. You turned onto your stomach and looked at Negan with puppy dog eyes, getting on all fours you crawled towards him. Lust filled Negan’s eyes. He had his hand on his long hard member stroking himself very slowly. You opened his legs and placed yourself between them. Placing a hand over his, you started to stroke him very slowly at first, his head fell back onto the bed and his eyes rolled. You lowered your head to his member taking no prisoners, you took him as far as you could and just stayed there.   
“Hot Damn” he moaned.   
He pushed his hips up causing you to gag. You did the same thing over again. He had the same reaction, on the fifth time, you felt hot liquid trickle down the back of your throat.


	7. Chapter seven

Laying on the bed, you sprawled out in a starfish shape because you did not have the energy to do anything else. A soft, gentle touch moved some hair out of your face and behind your ear. It made your heart flutter a little bit. They were kind to you, caring for you, in their own small way. 

Negan grabbed you from under your arms and moved you to lay across him with your head on his chest. This was new, he never did this before. Usually, he would kick you out, and you had to go back to your cell by now. This is very strange. As you lay there taking in his musk, a hand went to your back, giving you light strokes up and down. You could have fallen asleep if they both kept this up. Eventually, you did. 

Waking up a couple of hours later, you were in bed...alone. This was new, sleeping in the same bed as Negan, being in a bed and not in your cell. Something was going on. 

 

Some clothes were left on a chair for you, grabbing them you changed quickly and tried the door. It opened with ease. It wasn’t locked. Stepping out and closing the door behind, you decided to explore. 

The Sanctuary was a maze, stairs were leading to more stairs and...you just couldn’t get your head around it. Looking around, you felt some eyes on you. Spinning to face the other direction you saw Daryl. He still wasn’t your Daryl, the one you had known for years and fought side by side with. He was the Sanctuary’s Daryl now. 

You didn’t know how to talk to him or if you wanted to. He approached you and got a hold of your shoulder, smirking, he turned you around and directed you down the corridor you have initially been walking down anyway. Stopping, Daryl opened the door to his right. Pushing you through the threshold, you saw Negan sat at a table and his men watching him. 

Daryl coughed, making your presence known, Negan looked up and saw you. A smirk came across his face. You don’t know why, but this made you happy, butterflies started to jump in your stomach. 

Negan looked incredible with his men around him, asserting his dominance being sat at the top of the table. He nodded to his men and all of them without missing a heartbeat, got up from their chairs and left. Smiling at you as they passed. 

“Well, well, well, sleeping beauty finally rises.” 

You blushed at his words and tried to hide your face, forgetting Daryl still had a hold of you, as he rubbed your shoulder with care. 

What was happening, you thought. You couldn’t seriously be falling for him. Negan!! Out of all the people in the goddamn end of the world why him. After everything, he had done to you.

Negan patted his lap, and without hesitation, you went over and sat on him. You somehow felt safe as he wrapped his arms around you. Placing your head in the crook of his neck, he moaned softly, giggling to yourself you decided to be brave. While still mentally kicking yourself, of course. 

You left butterfly kisses on his neck. Negan adjusted you, and you felt his cock, hard underneath you. 

“Now this is a change of tune darling.” He smirked. Maybe this was his plan all along, get you to trust him, get comfortable with him and then you would betray your family, betray Rick. 

Pushing that thought to the side, you noticed Darly was smiling at you and at the situation at hand. Somehow you really turned on, being watched by Darly, while Negan was struggling underneath you. You, for once, had the power. 

Moving your hips, you decided to tease Negan a little bit. Groaning softly into your ear, you wanted this so bad. 

Getting up from Negans lap, you bent over the table, placing your hands on the top. Looking at Daryl intensely the whole time. Swaying your hips side to side. 

“Daddy, I’ve been a naughty girl.” 

“Hot damn you have, darling.” 

SMACK. 

You have always liked to be spanked, but it was only until now you had to the courage to ask or beg Negan for it. 

SMACK. 

Not once did you take your eyes of Daryl? 

SMACK. 

Moaning you rolled your eyes back. 

Negan undid the button and zip of your pants, gently, under your panties, he grazed a finger over your core. Moaning, you bit your lip and smirked at Daryl. He was palming himself through his clothes, groaning.

“Such a good girl, all wet for her Daddy.” Negan grazed your core again. Moving your hips, you wanted more of him. You could see the lust in Darly’s eyes. You felt Negan pull down your pants and you just stood there, wanting, needing more of him. 

Negan positioned himself behind you. You didn’t need much foreplay today, you were already so wet. Daryl edged towards you and freed his cock from his restrictions, without thinking you took him in your mouth. His hand went to your hair, and he pulled you down, making you gag on him. 

“Good girl, darling. Can you take both of our cocks at the same time?” Negan questioned. 

Nodding, you prepare your body to be filled completely. Without missing a beat, Negan thrust into you with so much force, your body hit the table and gagged on Daryl again. Both men moaned with ecstasy. 

Thrusting into you from both ends, you could not have been happier. Negan’s hands gripped on to your hips for dear life, thinking if he let you go, you would run away. Pounding into Negan could feel your walls around him tighten. 

“Baby girl, you’re so tight.” 

Bouncing back onto his dick, you needed more of him. 

Daryl's hand went to the back of your head, and once travelled to your neck. It was like he was trying to hold on while he fucked your mouth. He was practically kneeling on the table, trying to get the best angle, to be able to chase his pleasure. 

Negan, behind you, was taking no prisoners today. Thrusting into you, hard and more profound. He retrieved his cock out of you wet core for one second, and you whimpered. He pushed back into you the same way...again and again. 

The feeling of them both using you to get their pleasure and how they were doing it was too much for you. Your stomach was tightening, your toes were curling in your shoes. Your legs started to tremble. 

“Boss, we have trouble!!” 

All three looked up at the door towards Simon, you wanted nothing more than to kill me right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for this chapter being so short. The chapters will get longer I promise. I also promise that there is a lot of smut on the way. Bear with me  
> On this one. You will not be disappointed


End file.
